


Unprecedented

by faeliya



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard!Makoto, Lawyer!Nagisa, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliya/pseuds/faeliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka doesn't need a bodyguard, Rei thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprecedented

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MakoHaru: Bodyguard AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28781) by Anonymous. 



> Kink meme fill: Haruka Nanase, world famous swimmer and with a massive legion of fans gets tons of death threats and even survives an attempt to kill him. He still has one last tournament before he retires, so his manager (I was thinking Gou, but Rei might work as well) hires a bodyguard to protect him while he is in the tournament. At first Haruka is cold and detached because he just can’t wait till the tournament ends and Makoto is too shy (and just a little bit starstruck- he swims for a hobby) to approach him so the first few months it’s really boring and tense. But then the plot happens and they fall in love.

" **H** aruka-senpai!" Ryugazaki Rei, manager of Japan's world renown free-swimmer of all time, was currently frustrated at the moment. His swimmer was completely deaf to his suggestions and worries, ignoring his pleas to hire a bodyguard.

Their next and last tournament before Haruka's retire was just around the corner—four months, eight days, four hours, and 52 minutes, to be precise—and things weren't looking good already. His swimmer was notoriously well-known, both outside and inside of Japan. His fans, greatly devoted and obsessed, have tried to sneak into his hotel room _many, many, many_ times—more than the past months altogether! Some have even succeeded and left disturbing messages or gifts behind that have perturbed Rei to this day.

Rei shuddered as he thought back to that one gift back in November—talk about obsession.

Other than crazy fans, Haruka also received many threats from anonymous stalkers and enemies much too often than the above average superstar. Many of them from paparazzi's trying to ruin the the swimmers career and reputation or old enemies that Haruka made—unknowingly.

How people could come to hate such a passive-passionate guy is something Rei still ponders every hour of the day. Admittingly, Haruka isn't the idealist person to be around—with his unsocial and cold behavior—but the swimmer always had a way of drawing attention to himself and making those around him feel special (that is if you look _very_ closely into it. It took Rei _years_ to realize this and the bluenette was sincerely touched when he found out.)

So Rei would have none of it. The previous tournament was almost sabotaged and the male would not tolerate tragedies and scandals happening again, especially on Haruka's last tournament.

Nanase Haruka, said swimmer, glanced briefly towards his manager whom seemed to be think aloud _again_. Rei always had a bad habit of gesturing widely with his unconscious thoughts and grinning to himself about whatever thoughts were running around in his head. He was definitely odd.

But honestly, Haruka acknowledged his competence and professional manner. When he first started competitively swimming, firing and hiring his managers were like him stripping clothes (and that came quite often for him). So when Rei came into the picture, Haruka was surprised by the bluenette's hardwork and perseverance.

Never having to work quite so hard for anything much, Haruka was a bit envious of his manager. When the going got tough, Rei worked harder than ever, never giving up—although he did become depressed from time to time—and Haruka greatly admired that.

Tuning out his thoughts after realizing he was rambling and _praising_ Rei (the bluenette would  _beam_ for days if he found this out), the professional swimmer glanced at his manager again. Rei was still going on about the bodyguard thing it seemed, so Haruka continued to ignore his manager's baseless rant to instead focus on the fish in front of him. It was early in the morning and Haruka did not like starting the day off without mackerel in his diet—something Rei was also complaining about too. Honestly, his manager was such a hassle.

_'How should I eat you?'_

_⚓_

Breakfast, now cooked and set on the table, was unusually quiet with Rei over. Usually the male would be going on and on about Haruka's schedule or issues, but it seems after his stress-induced rant earlier, he's quieted down. _  
_

"Haruka."

_'Guess not.'_

The swimmer grunted, acknowledging his manager. Rei never called him by name—usually the _-senpai_ was attached somewhere—unless it was a very important matter, and Haruka had an idea what this _very, important, urgent_ matter was.

"You'll be at the pool today, right?" Rei questioned, eyes leveled on his charge.

Haruka frowned, but nodded none the less.

The two continued to stare at one another until Rei averted his gaze to look at his bowl of rice, picking up his chopsticks and poking the mackerel, "Good then."

Haruka's frown deepened even more, but he dismissed it after a long silence. He'll ponder over it later when he was in the pool or something, right now... Mackerel.

_⚓_

**Iwatobi Law Firm**

Rei really hated doing things without consulting Haruka first or receiving permission, but this was _important_. His friend's life was in danger and the bluenette was simply looking out for the naive swimmer, that's all, no hard feelings.

_'Least I hope he takes it that way...'_

Rei did his research and the ratings and reviews for this firm was quite high, so he secretly called in for a consultation with one of the lawyers to hire a bodyguard and handle the protection services. However, after reaching his destination, Rei was quite skeptical now.

The building in which the law firm was in was... Not beautiful at all. Some of the windows were shattered and broken and the paint was beginning to peel! It definitely smelled eerie and suspicious. Upon opening the door into the building, the door itself fell of the hinges with a loud _clunk_ and Rei jumped back in fear, clinging to his briefcase.

Cautiously, the bluenette made his way into the building and up the stairs for 408D. There was no elevator and the stairs creaked loudly underneath his weight, inducing Rei's fears even more.

_'Haruka-senpai! If I die now, please live and long and peaceful life! Know that I did this for you!'_

Now on the fourth floor, Rei peered around the corner before stepping into the hall. The inside was slightly better than the outside, drawing a nervous laugh from the male.

_"Squeak squeak!"_

Rei screamed at the top of his lungs as a white ball came barreling towards him at the speed of light, jumping out of the way to plant himself against the nearby wall and shaking in fear.

_'Mice?! Oh god, oh god! It was white too! Are they running experiments in this place?!'_

Heaving, Rei stopped moving and remained tacked to the wall as his thoughts began to run wild.

_'W-w-w-what if I'm hiring the mafia for Haruka-senpai?! Better yet, serial killers?! Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of my purpose?!'_

"Excuse me, are you okay?" A deep voice interjected Rei's thoughts as the stranger's hand rested on the bluenette's shoulder.

Rei's terrified scream ripped through the whole building again.

You never creep behind Ryugazaki Rei like that in times of his lapsing anxiety.

_⚓_

"Sorry for the misconception." Sasabe Gorou laughed, scratching the back of his head as eyes crinkled shut.

Rei sighed, slipping his glasses off as he pinched the bridge between his eyes. After calming down with the help of the giant, brunette earlier, Rei was escorted to Iwatobi Law Firm and given a glass of water to help relieve some of his anxiety.

"No, no. It was completely my fault. I shouldn't have acted like that." Rei quickly apologized, returning to his professional stature once his nerves had calmed.

The head lawyer, Sasabe Gorou, grinned at him in reply and Rei relaxed a little. Although the bluenette was still daunted by the older male's appearance—died blonde hair with a star-shaped buzz cut on the side of his head and multiple piercings on each ear—and the office's state. It was smaller than Rei imagined and sweltering. It wasn't entirely messy, but the amount of paperwork stacked on each desk made is hard to Rei to imagine the life of these lawyers.

"Uhm, about my appointment at 11 today..."

"Ah, yes! We've been waiting for you!" Gorou interrupted, pausing briefly to inhale and then, "...NAGISA! CLIENT!"

Rei flinched, his ears ringing, as he dug his fingers into the clay cup of tea he was holding.

Nagisa—also blonde, but with more childish features—bounded into the room with a cheery aura, "Haaaaaaaaaai~~~"

"Your long awaited appointment is here now, so I'm headed out for today." Gorou explained, getting up from his seat and walking into the room Nagisa had just emerged from.

"Eeeeh? But you just _got_ here!" The tiny blonde pouted, unsatisfied with his boss' half-assedness.

"I'm on duty call."

Understanding flickered across Nagisa's face briefly, before the smaller male sat down in Gorou's previous spot.

"You must be Rei-chan? I'm Nagisa, Hazuki Nagisa! I'll be your laywer for this consultation and case if you decide to hire us!" Nagisa introduced, exuberant and cheerful that it was almost painful to look at.

"O-oh... N-nice to meet you..." Rei replied, confused, "You weren't the one I talked with on the phone last week."

Nagisa blinked, tilting his head in confusion, then brightening again as if he had just hit the jackpot.

"Aaaaaaah! That was probably Mako-chan you talked to then!" Nagisa explained, sitting up and leaning forward towards Rei, pinks orbs transfixed on Rei's purple ones.

"M-m-mako, what?" Rei reiterated.

"Mako-chan. Tachibana Mako-chan." Nagisa corrected, nodding his head rigorously.

Rei shuddered, was it possible for someone's head to detach and roll off with the amount of bobbing it did...?

"Nagisa. Be nice to our client." A voice reprimanded.

The giant from earlier, Rei noted, stepped into the office with a briefcase and mountains of folders filled with papers.

Nagisa puffed his cheeks and glared at the newcomer, "I _am_ being nice, Mako-chan."

'Ah.' Rei realized, putting half and half together.

The giant from earlier was this Tachibana Mako- _chan_. He certainly looked more clean cut and laywer-like compared to his other two co-workers.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryugazaki-san. I'm sorry for the late introduction, my name's Tachibana Makoto." The brunette introduced, after setting the stack of papers in his hands onto a nearby desk.

Rei nodded in acknowledgment, taking the offered handshake as he stood to formerly introduce himself too, "Ryugazaki Rei, manager of --- Corps."

Makoto smiled in return before letting go of the bluenette's hand to retrieve his documents. Rei couldn't help, but return the smile—even if the brunette's back was facing him.

 _'He seems like a really nice guy... Kinda wish he was my lawyer...'_ Rei couldn't help but think.

Nagisa frowned, completely dissatisfied with the two's interaction, "Geez Mako-chan. You _always_ charm and steal our clients away form us."

Makoto turned around to face Nagisa and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in an apologetic gesture, "Sorry, Nagisa."

"Geez. You should just get a law degree already." Nagisa sighed at his friend, shaking his head.

"W-wait. You mean, he's not a lawyer here?" Rei interjected, stuttering in his confusion.

Makoto smiled, "No, I'm just a part-timer."

"Mako-chan's still in college!" The blonde added.

"O-oh."

_'Well, that's a shame...'_

"Nagisa. Make sure you get your work done. No idle talk." Gorou scolded, appearing from the room he disappeared into, now dressed in a black suit and hair combed and styled more professionally.

"Are you headed out now?" Makoto asked.

Gorou nodded solemnly, "I'll let you know how it goes."

Makoto and Nagisa adorned a firm, serious look at Gorous parting words and watched him exit their office. The silence the befell them was almost stiffling.

"Well, Rei-chan... Shall we get down to business then?" Nagisa inquired, pulling a folder from seemingly out of nowhere and slapping it on the coffee table between them.

Rei gulped, maybe he was wrong about his perception of Nagisa after all.

_⚓_

"I see..." Nagisa mumbled, nodding his head in understanding.

"If possible, I would like to hire one right away." Rei interjected, hands landing on the coffee table between them as he leaned forward a little.

Nagisa looked up at him in slight surprise at his outburst. Makoto did the same, pausing in his paperwork. Rei cleared his throat in embarrassment and sat back down.

"This is his last tournament and I want it to be something memorable and perfect. I'd hate to end my career with disaster." Rei cleared, pushing his glasses forward more.

"Ok."

Makoto and Rei looked up, staring at Nagisa.

"...Ok?" Rei repeated.

Nagisa turned to Makoto with puppy eyes near-to-tears and a pout, "Mako-chaaaan?"

Makoto looked away, " ...I can't."

Nagisa frowned, turning away from his client to fully face his co-worker, "Why not?"

Makoto sighed, "Nagisa. I have classes. I can't be with him 24hr."

"But Mako-chan! I think you'd be the perfect fit!" Nagisa argued, tone turning naggy.

Makoto shook his head, "No means no. I think it would be safer and better to hire someone with more experience and time in their schedule."

Nagisa scowled, huffing as he sat back down on the couch.

"Mako-chan used to work in the police force, but left to continue his education." Nagisa explained to the perplexed Rei.

"It's been three years." Makoto sighed.

"You did the bodyguard job last week! How come not this week?!" Nagisa wondered, whining a bit.

"It's long-term and unable to work with my schedule." Makoto replied back simply.

Nagisa didn't seem to want to drop the subject with Makoto being Haruka's bodyguard. Rei pondered a bit about this.

"What time are your classes?" Rei inquired, hand cupping his chin as he thought through this.

Makoto looked at Rei for a moment before answering, "They're all in the mornings."

Rei nodded, "That could work then."

"Huh?"

"I'm usually at Nanase-san's place in the mornings or he's usually at the company, so he's safest at that time. If you just accompany him when he's not within safety measures, I think it's fine." Rei compromised.

Nagisa's eyes widened, "Thank you, Rei-chan!"

The blonde threw himself at Rei, hugging the bluenette like his life depended on it.

Makoto sighed, resigning himself to four months of bodyguard duty.

_'Looks like I have no say in it...'_

_⚓_

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a lot of spelling issues and what not, but how can you blame me? I'm running on one-hour of sleep and 2 shots of expresso! 0^0


End file.
